Sukuna Kawahiru
| name =Sukuna Kawahiru | kanji =河昼寡 | romaji =''Kawahiru Sukuna'' | race = Sōzōshin | birthday = June 16th | age = 1400+ | gender = Female | height = 5'7" | weight = 135lbs | eyes = Gold | hair = Blonde | blood type = O- | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = | previous profession = | division = | previous division = | partner = Ginkishi | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Kawahiru Clan | education = | status = Alive | shikai = Zenchi | bankai = Chōetsu | shukai = | signature skill = (Kaihendō) | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} '''Sukuna Kawahiru' (河昼寡, Kawahiru Sukuna) is a female Sōzōshin belonging to the Kawahiru and Ise Clans, with her being the matriarch of the latter. She has shown transcendent skill in the use of , and even other magical arts she has learned along the years. Appearance Personality History Synopsis Equipment and Inventions Kokketsu (黒血, "Black Blood"): This is a type of blood, scientifically and magically engineered to make whomever bears it a variable super soldier. The blood was made so that it would allow the user to emulate the strongest abilities of several different races. The user would be able to, on command, harden or soften their blood. The hardening of the blood causes the user's skin to harden as well, much like an Arrancar's Heirro or a Quincy's Blut: Vene, it also stops any bleeding and prompts a regeneration of damaged cells. It also augments the strength of the user. Softening of the blood allows the user to absorb reishi with more ease, mold and control their reiatsu and even manipulate their own Reiryoku to an extent. It also augments the speed of the user. The user is also able to weaponize any blood that leaves their body. The blood is still incomplete, as it's original purpose was to completely replace a person's blood. All those Sukuna has tested on have been unable to last an extended amount of time with a complete Kokketsu transfusion without going insane. For now, Sukuna's Shikigami Dōkeshi acts as a container for her Kokketsu and the only being capable of utilizing it's power, albeit on Sukuna's directive. Dōkeshi (道化師, Jester): A Shikigami Sukuna created for the express purpose of containing, generating and utilizing her Kokketsu. Broomstick: Sukuna carries around a broomstick enchanted for flight with her almost everywhere she goes. She also keeps her Zanpakutō sealed within the broom for convenience and can release it at her leisure. Sukuna's Enchiridion: This is a large book carrying within it detailed descriptions of every spell and ritual she had ever come in contact with or performed and each experiment she has been privy to, taken part in or conducted herself. Along with those are notes on how to improve the subject of the entry or notes on how it could be implemented. Ginkishi: Shinken Hakkyōken: Powers and Abilities Trivia Behind the Scenes Quotes Titles Category:Kido Grandmasters Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Shunpo Users Category:Sozoshin